Feliz cumpleaños
by Uyulala
Summary: Es 31 de diciembre, día del cumpleaños de Saya, cierto gato visita su tumba sin saber que ella le observa ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Train!


Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que Train dejase a Sven y Eve sin decirles a dónde iría. A decir verdad, ni él mismo hubiese podido responder a esa pregunta puesto que no tenía planeado nada, por ello mismo simplemente se dedicó a vagar.

La nieve caía suavemente sobre el pueblo en el cual se encontrara, sin prisa alguna caminó por sus tranquilas calles, prestando nula atención a dónde lo condujeran sus pasos. En realidad se había sentido un poco desilusionado al ver que ese pacífico pueblo era justamente eso: pacífico. Por ello es que un cazarecompensas no era de mucha utilidad. Pese a lo anterior, aún conservaba dinero del último trabajo que había realizado, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

La noche lentamente cayó sobre los tejados, arrojando su negro manto abrigador, las personas comenzaron a acelerar el paso sabiendo que pronto la temperatura descendería, sin embargo, el chico no lo hizo, simplemente continuó su andar con la vista gacha.

En realidad él esperaba más personas transitando a esa hora, puesto que era 31 de diciembre; estando a sólo unas horas de un nuevo año sería lógico ver más movimiento, pero en vez de ello las personas se encontraban con su familia, alrededor de un caliente fuego y degustando una rica cena.

Sus ojos del color del ámbar se dirigieron al frente, topándose con una pequeña colina. Para subir por ella existían unos escalones de piedra, recubiertos por una pequeña capa de musgo. Con las manos en los bolsillos comenzó el lento ascenso, a cada paso sólo tenía un pensamiento en la mente: 31 de diciembre, 31 de diciembre, eternamente 31 de diciembre.

Suspiró y notó su vaho, dándose cuenta del frío que hacía, debió de haber traído su abrigo, pero lo dejó en la posada donde se estaba hospedando.

Por fin llegó hasta la parte más alta, en donde un árbol semiseco extendía sus ramas desnudas al cielo, respirándose tranquilidad en ese sitio.

-Saya… –murmuró.

El chico miró frente a sí, en donde una pequeña lápida indicaba la eterna morada de aquella persona que le enseñara tanto en vida. Se agachó para mirarla más detenidamente y llevó sus dedos hasta ella, delineando lentamente los kanjis con las yemas de los dedos.

_**Minatsuki Saya**_

_**Cazarecompensas**_

Era un epitafio muy corto, realmente breve, pero que reflejaba lo único que sabía de ella, en realidad, ni siquiera sus cenizas reposaban dentro de la tumba, pues nunca encontró su cuerpo. La tumba fue construida mucho tiempo después de su muerte, simplemente porque Train necesitaba de un sitio al cuál acudir cada vez que deseara hablar con ella.

De entre su ropa sacó dos botellas de leche, colocando una frente a la lápida y tomando de la otra.

-Supongo que… no hay nada como un poco de leche, ¿no? –preguntó en voz alta- Un poco de leche luego de cantar…

Extrañaba su canción, escucharla cada anochecer y después tomar juntos un poco de leche. Pero lo que más extrañaba era oír su nombre de sus labios, para ella siempre sería Train-kun, no Black Cat, ni Train Heartnet, ni Kuro-sama… simplemente Train-kun.

-_Train-kun, una tumba no significa nada… es sólo un frío trozo de piedra. La muerte no es el final, porque mientras se quiera a alguien, una parte de ella continúa con vida en cada persona que le recuerde…_

Y él le recordaba, eso era lo más importante para ella, porque ese chico ya no era más un asesino, en su mirada ya no había ese aire glacial ni sus palabras parecían cuchillos al salir de su boca, ahora era un cazarecompensas, un espíritu libre.

La muchacha sonrió sin que él pudiera notarlo, se acercó y besó suavemente su mejilla izquierda.

Train llevó su mano hasta donde sintiera una calidez repentina, la conservó allí unos instantes, esperando la sensación dudara un poco más y luego simplemente sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Saya –mencionó en voz alta.

Y aunque no la viera, ella volvió a sonreír, sentada sobre esa tumba que él le construyera.

-_Train-kun… prometo que volveremos a estar juntos…cuando tu hora llegue, estaré allí, porque tú te has redimido y podrás acompañarme al Paraíso…_


End file.
